


The Imposter

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [17]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Luthien borrowed her skin and it sometimes haunts her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Thuringwethil

When I donned her skin, I felt…

I could feel her thoughts, her anguish as the hound ripped her throat out. I was not just pretending to be her, I _was_ Thuringwethil! For one awful moment, I wanted to go to Sauron! Wanted to touch him, to see him! 

But I pushed the thought away. I thought of Beren, of our quest. I had to get into Angband! I pulled her wings around me and asked to be let in. They were fooled. 

I have it still, her skin. I feel it call and I wonder if I could fly…


End file.
